Microphones and speakers may be used in communication systems. For example, a telephone receiver may include a microphone and a speaker. Different microphones and speakers may have different frequency responses. As a result, the same audio output by different speakers may sound different and the audio generated by different microphones for the same received sound may be different.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one example technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.